Cara Valente
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Ele faz pose de durão, mas, no fundo, todos sabem, que Ikki de Fenix não é de nada.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kuramada e não a Yami, porque a Yami teria feito todos eles se pegarem durante a maior parte do anime e isso não acontece... DROGA!

A musica é: "Cara Valente" da Maria Rita.

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 28 - valente_

**Cara Valente**

Shun olhava para aquilo atônito, incapaz de impedir seus amigos, enquanto estes amarravam balões e os prendiam no teto, organizavam a mesa de salgadinhos e continuavam os preparativos para uma festa de boas-vindas que NÃO deveria acontecer!

_- "Ele vai me matar!" _– A frase piscava em diversas cores brilhantes na mente de Andrômeda.

"_**Não, ele não vai mais dobrar  
Pode até se acostumar  
Ele vai viver sozinho  
Desaprendeu a dividir..."**_

Tudo havia começado, na semana anterior, quando ele, acidentalmente, deixara escapar para Hyoga, que Ikki ia visitá-lo no sábado seguinte. Na mesma hora o loiro sorriu.

"_- Que maravilha! Os outros vão ficar felizes em saber, Ikki não aparece há mais de um mês!_"

Na mesma hora, o mais novo percebeu seu erro.

"_- Não, Hyoga, Se você contar pros outros ele me mata! Sabe que Ikki não gosta de agitação. – dissera, os olhos brilhando de aflição._

"_**Foi escolher o mal-me-quer  
Entre o amor de uma mulher  
E as certezas do caminho  
Ele não pôde se entregar  
E agora vai ter de pagar  
Com o coração  
Olha lá!  
Ele não é feliz  
Sempre diz  
Que é do tipo Cara Valente  
Mas veja só  
A gente sabe..."**_

_Mas o russo se limitou a rir e dizer._

_- Mata nada, o Ikki só faz pose._"

Na hora, ele ficou tão chocado com a fala, que não conseguiu articular uma resposta e agora, era tarde de mais, seus amigos já estavam preparando uma festa de recepção.

Parecia, que todos compartilhavam da opinião de cisne, de que Ikki só "fazia pose", mesmo depois do cavaleiro de fênix ter sido o único capaz de derrotar o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus e descer ao inferno sem ajuda de Atena... Seu irmão não tinha só pose e Shun sabia disso, suspirou derrotado.

"_**Esse humor  
É coisa de um rapaz  
Que sem ter proteção  
Foi se esconder atrás  
Da cara de vilão  
Então, não faz assim rapaz  
Não bota esse cartaz  
A gente não cai não..."**_

- Hey amigo, o que houve? – Perguntou Shiryu, sentando, para descansar, ao lado de Shun e estendendo um como de suco pra ele.

- Estou preocupado, meu irmão não vai gostar dessa festa. – admitiu, antes de tomar um gole.

- Por que acha isso?

- Horas! – Olhou para o Dragão, como se este fosse uma criatura estranha. – É de Ikki de Fênix, que estamos falando! Sabe? O solitário, que não gosta de agitação, etc...

Mas o chinês se limitou a rir.

- "Horas" digo eu! Até parece, que não conhece o próprio irmão! – Riu da cara do amigo, antes de se explicar. - Ele adora se fazer de forte e ficar sozinho, mas é uma forma de se proteger, Shun, ele sofreu muito... Todos nós. – Concluiu, com um sorriso gentil.

Ao mais novo dos cavaleiros de bronze, restou corar.

- Acha mesmo?

- Escute, ele teve vários momentos difíceis na vida, fez algumas escolhas erradas, e pagou por elas... Perdeu uma garota, que amou muito, é natural ele querer se afastar dos outros, mas, a grande verdade é, seu irmão é uma manteiga derretida.

"_**Ê! Ê!  
Ele não é de nada  
Oiá!!!  
Essa cara amarrada  
É só!  
Um jeito de viver na pior  
Ê! Ê!  
Ele não é de nada  
Oiá!!!  
Essa cara amarrada  
É só!  
Um jeito de viver  
Nesse mundo de mágoas..."**_

O mais novo dos Amamiya não conseguiu segurar as risadas, o amigo riu com ele.

- Se ele ouvi isso, teríamos churrasco de dragão!

- Então vamos cuidar para que ele não descubra. – disse fingindo medo, para em seguida piscar para o amigo, que deu novas risadas.

Logo o Dragão se levantou, voltando para a arrumação, seguido por Andrômeda.

- Ue, desistiu de nos impedir com seu protesto silencioso? – Provocou Hyoga.

- Bem... Eu já vou levar bronca por ter aberto a boca, então é melhor fazer o serviço completo.

"_**Não, ele não vai mais dobrar  
Pode até se acostumar  
Ele vai viver sozinho  
Desaprendeu a dividir..."**_

Concluiu, com um sorriso adorável, antes de se por a ajudar os amigos na arrumação.

Pelo final da tarde, ouviram o som do trinco sendo aberto e logo que viram o cavaleiro surgir pela porta, como as crianças, que eram, gritaram, sorrindo.

- Surpresa! – fazendo questão de alongar o "e" de forma irritante.

O recém chegado ficou olhando para aqueles rostos sorridentes por algum tempo, antes de sorrir.

- Shun, eu não disse, que não queria que todos soubessem? – Perguntou, tentando manter o tom sério.

- Ah! Deixa de ser sonso Ikki, admita, que adorou me ver assim que chegou! – Gritou Seiya, rindo em seguida.

"_**Foi escolher o mal-me-quer  
Entre o amor de uma mulher  
E as certezas do caminho  
Ele não pôde se entregar  
E agora vai ter de pagar  
Com o coração  
Olha lá!  
Ele não é feliz  
Sempre diz  
Que é do tipo Cara Valente  
Mas veja só  
A gente sabe..."**_

- Esta vendo, agora terei que aturar o pônei alado, antes de descansar. – Respondeu, rindo de maneira convencida, quando o cavaleiro de pegasus ergueu o dedo pra ele.

- Desculpa, aniki! – Disse o irmão mais novo, tentando fazer cara de culpado, mas sendo entregado pela voz de riso. – Eu terminei deixando escapar pro Hyoga...

- Mas tinha que ser o pato! – concluiu, sem deixar o irmão continuar as desculpas de mentira e vendo o loiro repetir o gesto de Seiya. – Qual a obsessão de vocês por isso atualmente, é vontade? – concluiu, rindo das caras de desagrado, que os outros dois fizeram.

"_**Esse humor  
É coisa de um rapaz  
Que sem ter proteção  
Foi se esconder atrás  
Da cara de vilão  
Então, não faz assim rapaz  
Não bota esse cartaz  
A gente não cai não.."**_

Não era difícil perceber, que Fênix adorara a surpresa e não estava nem um pouco irritado com a boca grande do irmão. Logo estavam conversando, bebendo e comendo, assim seguiu noite à dentro, um implicando com os outros e os outros implicando com um, a amizade é linda... Quando já estavam indo embora, Shiryu piscou para Shun, enquanto dizia em bom som.

"_**Ê! Ê!..."**_

- Viu, Shun? Ele não é de nada!

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Permitam-me ser a primeira a dizer: INFÂMIA! Como eu pude fazer isso como cavaleiro de Fênix?! *risos*

Sim, eu adoro zoar esses personagens, que tem pose de valente... A musica, que é ate agradavelzinha, combina de forma assustadora com ele, agradecimentos especiais à mana-jéssi, que me mostrou esse fato!

Não sei, a musica entrou como um pano de fundo, mas eu até que gostei do resultado, e ai, aprovada?

Beijos! :*


End file.
